1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to document production environments, such as print shops and other areas where one or more groups of equipment are configured to work together and provide a variety of document production services.
2. Background
Document production environments, often referred to as print shops, contain multiple resources that work together to produce a variety of types of documents, and/or provide a variety of document production services. The services available at a print shop may depend on the resources available at that print shop and how the resources are configured together. A workflow management system may be available to automate the delivery of various services in the print shop. When a new resource is added to a print shop and the new resource adds or modifies a service capability, the workflow management system must be updated with new programming or other data that allows the system to both recognize that a new service is available, and also to automatically deliver that service. This can increase the cost of operation of a print shop by requiring manual updating of workflow management systems, as well as by delaying the delivery of new service capabilities until the updating occurs.
The embodiments described herein are directed to addressing one or more of the problems described above.